


Welcome to the family business

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: The Malfoys are sitting down to dinner and discussing the task which The Dark Lord gave their son Draco, but things go pear shaped when Lucius thinks his own son is expendable. Will Lucius and Narcissa work things out or will it blow up in their faces?





	Welcome to the family business

The year is 1996 and our story begins during the summer, before Draco's 6th year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. The Malfoy family are sitting down for dinner in their manor.

Lucius smirked. "I heard about the little task The Dark Lord gave you, Draco."

Draco stuttered, "H-How? Nobody's meant to know about that."

Lucius told him, "I have my ways."

Draco turned to his mother and said, "I can't tell you about it, sorry."

Narcissa stated, "I perfectly understand. The Dark Lord has chosen you to do his bidding, so you must be special."

Draco muttered, "I'm not special, I'm just a teenage boy. I'm expendable."

Lucius smiled. "That you are my boy, that's precisely why The Dark Lord has chosen you. He could have chosen anyone, but he needed someone expendable as you so kindly put it."

Narcissa snapped. "He's not expendable to us though, is he Lucy?!"

Lucius turned to her and sneered. "There's nothing we can do to stop him carrying out The Dark Lord's bidding; Cissy, you know that better than anybody."

Narcissa retorted, "But, he's just a boy."

Lucius ordered, "Go to your room, Draco."

Without uttering a word, Draco hurried out of the room.

Narcissa stood up abruptly and fumed. "The Dark Lord can have anybody he desires to do his bidding, but you know exactly why he has chosen our son."

Lucius mumbled, "Yes, he doesn't trust us entirely and using our son to do his bidding will put us back in his good books again."

Narcissa slapped him across the face and raged. "You care more about him than you care about your own son, Lucy! You treat him like he's a God and we all know that he isn't. He's merely a fool. A fool who seeks power. A power hungry fool, if you will."

Lucius stood up from his chair and sighed. "You're right again; Cissy, but what can we do to stop him?"

Narcissa suggested hastily, "W-We can force him to make you do the task instead of Draco."

Lucius shook his head and frowned. "Nobody can force The Dark Lord to do their bidding, Cissy."

Narcissa asked, "Well, what are we supposed to do?"

Lucius answered, "Sit here and let him carry out the task."

Narcissa snarled. "Like the good little dogs we are."

Lucius nodded, slumped onto the sofa and insisted, "Sit."

Narcissa did so and muttered, "We can't just let him make our baby boy do a dangerous task, he could be killed."

Lucius looked her in the eyes and told her, "Even if we did try to make him change his mind, it wouldn't end well."

Narcissa cuddled into him and whispered, "So that's it then, we just call Draco back down and say, 'Welcome to the family business, son?"

Lucius chuckled. The family business of being Deatheaters?"

Narcissa nodded.

Lucius smirked. "That's not such a bad idea."

Narcissa smiled. "Shut up, you."

Before Narcissa could kiss him, Lucius kissed her with all of the concerns he had for Draco embedded in that single kiss.


End file.
